


Time Is On Your Side

by lukeskywalker (bearwald)



Series: Roadtrip AU [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, M/M, Pining, Romance, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearwald/pseuds/lukeskywalker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star Wars, but if it was modern day, and the falcon was really an old beat up van, Chewie was Han's weird friend with an accent so thick no one could understand, R2 and 3PO were dogs, and Luke was in love with his best friend. So, you know, pretty much nothing has changed. </p>
<p>-- </p>
<p>“We should get going.” </p>
<p>Luke nodded, making no attempt to move. They sat in silence, the sky growing darker as they watched it. </p>
<p>“You know, Han-” He spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “I want to keep doing this. As long as we can.” </p>
<p>Han turned to him at that, an odd sort of smile on his face. </p>
<p>“.. Yeah. Me too.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I Swerve Out of Control

**Author's Note:**

> Credit for the "Chewie being Han's weird friend with an accent only he can understand" idea goes to Kiwisoap on tumblr, he's a link to the post it was from! http://lukeskyvalkcr.tumblr.com/post/136351297879/kiwisoap-listen-i-know-everyone-loves-making
> 
> If you wanna see some artwork for this fic, I'd like to direct you to another post on my blog: http://lukeskyvalkcr.tumblr.com/post/136774825949/what-do-you-mean-star-wars-isnt-a-romantic-comedy  
> It's my art so credit to me on that one, it's the idea that sparked this whole thing, so yeah. 
> 
> I also made a playlist, and it isn't really directly related to this fic, but I've been listening to it while I write, and the title is from "Amsterdam" by Coldplay, which is in said playlist. So, yet another link:http://8tracks.com/bearwald/small-towns-and-saviours
> 
> And I think that's all the links I have, so woo! 
> 
> This will most likely be a three chapter fic, I'm currently working on chapter 2, but it will be posted within a week. And then the third will be posted within a week of that. But I'm excited about this so I wouldn't be surprised if all the chapters get posted within the week, honestly. 
> 
> If you liked the fic please leave kudos and reviews, of course, it's been a while since I wrote so it'd be nice to hear encouraging words! Thanks for reading!

“Hey, kid, you almost ready? We’ve gotta go if we wanna make it to the lake by sundown.” 

“Yeah, just a minute.”

Sometime’s it’s hard for Luke to remember the time before Han rode up in his rusty old van and took him away from his home town. It wasn’t that his time there had been so short he couldn’t remember much of it, it was actually quite the opposite, he had spent most of his life there. But his time with Han felt like years, even on day one. He was familiar, he was home. That van he had scoffed at at first started to become a comfort, something he was glad to return to every night, even when it was crammed with too many bodies and the seat jammed and refused to lean back. He was happy to be there. 

It had nearly been a year since they drove towards Leia, off to save her from her own town. Not that she needed saving, Luke had always assumed she would be the one saving him, in fact. He just couldn’t imagine going on this adventure without her. And so it all began. Han, Leia, Chewie, the dogs, and himself. His own little family. 

“Luke, if you don’t hurry up, we’re leaving you here!” 

“Alright, alright, I'm comin’!”

He shook himself from his thoughts and headed for the backseat of the car, as he always did, sliding in next to his sister, pushing R2 off of his seat. 3PO was laid out by his feet, wagging his tail as he always did, excited to see him, even though it had only been a few minutes he had been gone. He patted the dogs and leaned back, watching as Han chatted away with Chewie in the front seat. In all the time Luke had known Chewie, he hadn’t been able to understand a word. Han seemed to understand him perfectly, although no one was sure if it was because he knew some language they didn’t, or because he had known him long enough he was able to decipher his accent. 

“Oh, don’t be a baby, the car barely bumped you… Hey, I’m a great driver, I’d like to see you do better!” 

It was a familiar sort of bickering between the two of them. It sort of faded into the background, most of the time, he was so used to it. He felt a nudge at his side, turning to see Leia smirking at him. 

“Spacing out again?” 

She loved him to tease him about starring. He always told her he was just spacing out, because it seemed like the easiest excuse at the time, but Leia saw through it easily. They were twins, she could tell everything about him, sometimes before he knew it. Truthfully, he was starring. He just got lost in the moment a lot. It was weird, how his life was suddenly.. this. It felt unreal. So yes, he starred. To capture the moment. To see if it would all go away if he blinked. And maybe, because there was a lot worth staring at. 

He stuck his tongue out at her regardless. She smacked his arm in return, laughing, either at his theatrics or at his denial. He couldn’t be sure which. 

“No fighting back there, don’t make me pull this thing over.” 

Chewie interjected with some comment, raising a laugh from Han, before either of the twins could respond. 

They all fell back into a comfortable silence, the radio playing at a low hum, and Luke decided he wouldn’t trade these moments for anything in the world. 

xx

Sometime later Luke awoke from his nap to find Leia still sleeping on his shoulder. He stayed still, eyes closed to block out the sunshine pouring in through the windshield. Although he should have alerted the other members of the car to his regained consciousness, he stayed quiet, just listening. Sometimes, when he did this, he heard parts of conversations Han had with Chewie on more.. personal things. Nothing he felt guilty about hearing, it was just refreshing to hear Han speak softly, and with so much care. 

“-- just staring, sometimes, and I can’t help but think he…”

He sat up abruptly at that. He forced a yawn, and gave an apologetic look at Leia, who looked grumpy, having been shaken awake so suddenly. 

“How much longer ‘til we get there?” 

Some things, he didn’t want to hear. Some things, he knew he wasn’t meant to hear. 

“Shouldn’t be more than ten minutes, unless we’ve gotta pull over because of you two again. Was hoping we could get through the rest of the ride with you two sleeping.” 

He glanced back in the mirror at them, a smile on his face, but it was slower to come than usual. Luke noticed these things. He noticed when he gripped the steering wheel too tight, when he hadn’t slept well, when he glanced back at them one too many times. 

Leia watched him, and Luke smiled back. Sometimes she noticed too much too. 

xx

“Race you to the dock!” 

Leia was the first out of the car, stripping off her overclothes as she ran down the lawn, followed quickly by the excited dogs, only happy because she was happy, and happy to follow her anywhere she went. 

Han was slower out of the van, just watching her run for a moment, motioning for Luke to run after her. And so he went, leaving the others to unpack their few belongings. He barely thought about them though as his feet hit cool grass, and he heard a splash as Leia jumped in, a happy scream as she fell, dogs left barking on the dock. Luke was more hesitant, but as soon as he hit the edge of the dock, there was no going back, and he plunged into the cool water. It was cold enough to be a shock, but not bad enough that he didn’t warm up to it quickly. 

He struggled to remove his hair from his eyes as he resurfaced, his ears ringing with his sister’s laughter, and the sound of Han’s heavy footsteps heading down the dock. Soon enough the two remaining friends hit the water, Chewie making a wave that would have soaked them all had they not already been wet. 

“Get off me, you big lug!” Han’s voice was filled with laughter as he struggled to pry himself free from Chewie’s strong grasp, cringing as he shook his long hair out in Han’s face. Luke saw his opportunity and swam over, grabbing onto Chewie’s back and attempting to pull him away, mostly succeeding in getting caught in the crossfire instead. 

“Go on, save yourself!” 

“Well I would if you had helped at all, but that hasn’t really happened yet!” 

After a few moments of struggle, Chewie dropped his attacks and pulled Luke off his back, chattering something away to Han. Han glanced over at Luke, laughing at whatever clever joke had been delivered. Surely something about Luke’s sad attempt at a rescue. 

“Hey, at least I tried, Leia just sat back and watched you get assaulted.” 

“I would have done something if he didn’t deserve it.” 

“Oh, good to know I mean so much to you.” 

Luke dove beneath the water, cutting off the bickering before it could progress. He heard muffled laughing from above, but paid it no mind. He just floated in silence for a moment before he felt a strong grip pulling him up. When he broke the surface he was in Han’s arms, his friend grinning at him. 

“What, you’re just gonna ignore us all afternoon? We that annoying?” 

“You’d be surprised how nice the silence is, instead of you running your mouth all the time.”

He grinned back, and Han let him go with a laugh, running a hand through his hair. 

“I wish I could remember what silence sounded like, kinda hard to get any of that when you’re around all day.” 

xx 

The four friends drifted in the water for a while, watching the sun go down in silence. Every sunset felt like they were on the edge of something, something extraordinary. And yet nothing happened, the feeling just drifted away, and became an unreachable goal once again. Luke glanced over at Han, seeing him grinning up at the sky. His eyes wandered over to Luke’s, grin faltering self consciously as their eyes met. Luke averted his gaze, focusing back on the sky. 

As it grew darker, they climbed out of the water, wrapping themselves in towels and heading back for the van, huddled close together for warmth in the cool air. It was nearing the end of the Summer, and you could feel the cold Fall starting to creep back in. Leia was quick back into her seat, pulling the thankfully dry dogs over to herself for warmth. Chewie followed her lead and fell into his passenger seat, hands cupped over the vent to get some feeling returned to them. But Luke and Han waited outside, choosing instead to sit on an old picnic table top, the benches long since rotted away. 

“How long d'you think we can keep this up?” 

Han didn’t look at him when he asked, but instead out at the empty parking lot. 

“Until we run out of money, I suppose.” 

“By that logic we should have been done with this deal months ago.” He chuckled out the sentence, turning back over to Luke. “You really think that’s all?” 

He shrugged in response, feeling scrutinized under Han’s stare. It wasn’t something he was used to. 

“Maybe until we run out of places to go.” 

Han seemed satisfied with that answer, letting out a huff and turning away, tapping his hand against his leg. For a moment, he looked as though he may say more, but thought better of it. 

“We should get going.” 

Luke nodded, making no attempt to move. They sat in silence, the sky growing darker as they watched it. 

“You know, Han-” He spoke up after a few minutes of silence. “I want to keep doing this. As long as we can.” 

Han turned to him at that, an odd sort of smile on his face. 

“.. Yeah. Me too.” 

xx

Luke wasn’t really sure Han and Leia’s relationship was. Sometimes he thought they hated each other far more than they liked each other, bickering about where to go or who should go get the milk, all the little things that shouldn’t bother them as much as they did. And sometimes about bigger things, of course. 

He would be out walking and hear them fighting, flinging insults back and forth, and then it would stop. Luke tried not to be around when that happened, he wasn’t sure he really wanted to know how they settled things. What mattered was that they got settled. 

“What do you think of Leia?” Luke asked Han one night when they were the last two awake, Leia sleeping soundly beside him and Chewie snoring in the front seat. Han snorted at his question. 

“I try not to, kid.” 

“Really, Han.” 

For all he was glad to hear it, he knew it wasn’t exactly the truth. 

“I don’t know, what do you think? You think it could ever work?” 

“No.” 

Luke surprised himself with how much feeling he put into the word. His face felt warm and he averted his gaze, resolutely staring at the back of the seat in front of him. Han lived to mock Luke, and he wouldn’t let that misstep go quickly. To Luke’s surprise there was no mocking response from the driver, instead Han just glanced back at him, smiling. 

The drive continued in silence until Luke drifted off to sleep, Han humming some song under his breath the last thing he heard. 

xx

“Do you remember when Han meant to drop us off at the train and be on his way?” Leia grabbed a soda off the shelf from her seat in the shopping cart, eyeing her brother as he pushed her down the aisle. “What an asshole.” 

“He hasn’t changed much since then.” Luke said it with a laugh, but it was far from the truth. In the beginning, Han had only meant to take the twins to the train, just a ride for some sad kids who offered to pay him well. He had drove them there, over the course of a week they made their way to the station, and when Han pulled up to the front doors, Luke found he didn’t want to leave. Han left them, standing there with their few bags, barely offering a goodbye before he drove away. And within two minutes he was back, asking if maybe they wanted to go a little further. 

And they still were today. 

Han had grown a lot from being some lone punk in need of a job. He was still a punk, and he definitely still needed a job, but he was anything but lonely. 

“Where do you think we’d be today if we’d gotten on the train? Probably not living in some old car and shopping at dollar stores.” 

Luke shrugged, grabbing a few items off the shelf as they passed, tossing them into Leia’s lap. 

“We’d probably be living in a little apartment, with jobs, and money, and we’d be unhappy. Always wondering what would happen if he had come back.” 

“Yeah..” Leia watched him for a moment, analyzing his face. She looked over Luke’s shoulder, spotting Han heading to meet them, Chewie carrying an armful of various foods in tow. “I don’t know about that, I think I would be just fine without Han.” 

“Oh, princess, don’t kid yourself into thinking the feeling isn’t mutual.” Han laughed, slinging an arm across Luke’s shoulders. “We ready to go or what?” 

xx

 

“Hey, Han.” Leia kicked the back of his seat as soon as they had all loaded into the car, groceries loaded into the back seat. “Why did you come back for us, at the train? You never told us, and after all the fuss you made about being a lone wolf--” Chewie made a noise in the front seat. “--Besides Chewie, of course. You would think you wouldn’t care about a couple of kids you’d known for barely a week.” 

Luke looked to their friend curiously, having wondered the same thing for some time. He supposed it had been a change in heart, having discovered friends weren’t so bad. But maybe it had been as simple as assuming they would have enough money to support him for a while, and then he could drop them off when the funds ran out. 

Han looked back and forth between the two in the mirror before settling his gaze on the road, the only sound in the car the air conditioner sounding like it was struggling to hold onto life. It had been that way since they met Han, and surprised them all it had lasted that long. 

“I--” He hesitated, rethinking his answer. “There’s only so many conversations me and Chewie can have, you’ve gotta add something to the mix once in awhile. Don’t go getting any ideas it’s because I like you, or anything.” 

He turned the music up, filling the car with some upbeat pop hit, tapping his fingers against the steering wheel to the beat. He would swear up and down he hated music like this, but they all knew he had the lyrics to most hit radio singles memorized. It was only a matter of getting him to let it out. 

Chewie joined in with Han’s tapping, stomping his own feet against the ground in sync with the drums, bobbing his head along. Leia followed suit, propping her feet up on the window frame, singing along and motioning Luke to join in. He shook his head and started tapping the beat at the others were, but Leia smacked his arm, shooting him a disapproving look. At the chorus Luke rolled his eyes, mumbling along with his sister, mentally trying to convince himself it was worth it to get Han to sing. 

Han turned in his seat, laughing at Luke’s attempts to harmonize with his sister, slowly getting more into the song. Luke caught his eyes and sang pointedly at him, finally pushing Han over the line, his voice joining in the chaos. At the song wound down, Luke found himself drifting out, watching Han singing, grin across his face. It was sunny and warm in the car, and wind buffered through the open windows, whipping Han’s hair back, and with that, Luke stopped dead. 

“..Shit.”


	2. I'm Screaming Underneath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Being in love with Han wasn’t much different than being friends with Han. Luke reasoned this had more to do with the fact that he’s always been in love with Han than love and friendship being similar in his mind. Looking back, he knew it. From the moment she saw Han in that booth at the diner, leaning back, arms crossed behind his head, and Luke had thought ‘this is the man who’s going to take me away from here’. And he was."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I gave myself a week, and it took a few hours. I held off posting this the same day as the first chapter, so, here it is!
> 
> After writing this, I'm thinking this fic is gonna be a little longer than I first thought. More like five chapters than three. We'll see where things go! 
> 
> Thank you so much for the wonderful comments on the first chapter, it was so encouraging to hear what you guys thought!! 
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy the chapter!

Being in love with Han wasn’t much different than being friends with Han. Luke reasoned this had more to do with the fact that he’s always been in love with Han than love and friendship being similar in his mind. Looking back, he knew it. From the moment she saw Han in that booth at the diner, leaning back, arms crossed behind his head, and Luke had thought ‘this is the man who’s going to take me away from here’. And he was. 

“Luke?” Leia placed her hand against his own, and Luke snapped back into the moment. The music was still blaring, but the group was silent. Luke forgot how much they noticed. Han looked worried, or really, how worried looked for him. Just a mask of humour to hide his real concern. 

“You doing okay back there, kid?” 

He nodded, forcing himself to keep his breathing even, willing his heart to stop racing. Leia removed her hand and turned back to face the front while Luke racked his brain thinking up an excuse. 

“Forget something at the store?” Leia supplied for him, and Luke made a mental note to owe her one. On top of the fifty other favours he owed her already. 

“Yeah, I think I forgot my.. charger.” He felt it in his pocket, but it seemed like an easy enough excuse. Han grumbled something about turning the car around and Leia started back up a conversation Luke couldn’t will himself to contribute to. Their voices faded away and Luke sunk back in his seat, looking out the window. He really knew how to screw things up for himself, didn’t he? 

It wasn’t that being in love with Han was bad. It was incredible, more amazing than he would have thought. Everything felt just a little bit brighter, more focused. His gut was twisted and he felt shaky, but not entirely in a nervous way, really. He felt like he was on top of a big hill on a rollercoaster, about to rush down the slope, and scream already forming in your chest. It was a rush. Of course it was, it was Han. He would be foolish to think being in love with him would be anything less. 

It didn’t take long to get back to the store, and Luke happily climbed out of the van, pulling fresh air into his lungs to calm himself down. As soon as he closed his door he heard Leia’s open, telling the others she was going to help Luke find his charger. As soon as she reached him she grabbed his arm and pulled him into the fluorescent lighting of the store, her words coming out in a quick burst. 

“What was that about?”

“Nothing you need to worry about.” He detached himself from her, leaning against the wall near the carts, pulling his charger out of his pocket and fiddling with it. “And nothing bad, it’s all fine.” 

Leia gave him a look. She knew what it was, and she wanted to hear him say it. He wouldn’t be able to leave the store until he did, he wagered. 

“You know what it is.” 

“Tell me anyway.” 

The clerk glanced over at the pair and Luke tried his best to offer an “I’m sorry we’re hanging out in your store, there’s a good reason, we’ll be gone soon” smile. He turned back to his register with a huff, and Luke grew anxious to leave. 

“Look, Leia, it’s really personal…” He tapped his fingers against his prosthetic, something he only did when he got really nervous. He had done it when he had met Han, his mind needlessly supplied. “I like him.” 

“Chewie?” Leia smirked, knowing well what he meant. 

“Han. I like Han.” 

Leia just stared. 

“I love him.” 

She smiled, finally, linking her arm through his, pulling him towards the door. He felt her fingers rubbing his arm comfortingly until they reached the van and parted, heading to their respective sides. Han shot them a questioning look, Luke held up the charger, and they were on their way again. Chewie looked from Han to Luke, meeting Luke’s eyes and giving him a warning look, as though he knew what was going on. Luke smiled back at him, hoping to ease not only Chewie’s worry, but his own. 

xx

“Seven Eleven run?” 

It was dark outside, street lights illuminating the streets in a false sort of daylight, nearly blinding Luke as he pried his eyes open, not from sleep, but from a state of unrest, having failed to fall asleep due to his racing thoughts. Leia next to him was wide awake, already cheering at Han’s suggestion. 

“Sleven run!” 

It was sort of a thing amongst themselves, going to Seven Eleven in the middle of the night. It always had a certain feeling to it, some weird place in between reality and dreams, and they all thrived on it. Leia almost looked at home under the yellow lights, running between shelves and tossing things to Han to buy. 

Their car pulled into the parking lot and the they all climbed out, save Chewie, who was still sleeping in his seat. No one bothered trying to wake him, it was useless. Outside it was raining lightly, raindrops glowing against the convenience store lights. Han fussed with his hair, walking over under cover, and Leia rushed into the store. Han waited for Luke, who had been standing in a bit of a daze, just watching everything, as usual. 

He rushed over, walking alongside his friend into the door, the bell signalling their entrance. Leia was already at the back by the slurpee machine, mixing some awful combination of all the flavors they had available. Han had already drifted over to the counter, buying cigarettes for himself. Luke wandered down an aisle, glancing over all the junk food, and grabbed a pack of powdered donuts before meeting Leia at the back of the store, getting a slurpee for himself. Leia leaned against the counter, sipping hers and watching him. 

Luke averted her gaze, grabbing his slurpee and leaning back against the counter himself, watching Han pass cash to the cashier. He caught them watching him and motioned them up with their purchases. They were slow to move, feeling groggy under the bright lights, suddenly. 

“I’m gonna be a minute, go ahead and wait in the car, if you want.” Han told them, pocketing his change.

Leia glanced between them, and shrugged. 

“Luke, why don’t you keep him company. I’ll go make sure Chewie doesn’t wake up and wonder where we’ve went.” 

Before Luke could protest she was off, and Han had seemed to accept the new plan, motioning for Luke to follow him to an area under cover in the parking lot, pulling a lighter out of his pocket. They sat on the curb side, smoke floating away from Han lazily, eaten up by dark night. 

Luke just watched him, for a moment. He had to admit there was something beautiful about the picture, the way Han looked in that moment. Content. Quiet. Not just in the way he wasn’t speaking, or making any noise, but his usual loud persona felt quieted, slowed down, silenced. It was nice, he thought. 

Han turned to face him, he knee bumping into Luke’s as he did so. He didn’t move it away. 

“Something wrong with you today? You’ve been acting.. weird.” 

Luke shook his head, momentarily unable to form any sort of response. 

“I’m just tired, I guess. Nothing serious. Just been a long day..” 

He hesitated, turning away from Han, taking a deep breath. It felt just on the tip of his tongue, but when he turned back to face him, he stopped. He loved him. He loved him. 

The rain kept falling, hitting the car with a metallic clink, coating the store windows, and the neon open sign still buzzed. Leia watched them from the backseat window, and R2 jumped about excitedly in the car, worried the two wouldn’t return. Smoke fell out of Han’s mouth and god he wanted to kiss him, and everything still kept going, kept moving. 

He loved him. He loved him. 

“Do you ever keep secrets, Han?” 

Han stared at him, surprised at the question. Luke didn’t blame him, it wasn’t what he expected to fall out of his mouth either. 

“‘Course I do. Everyone needs secrets.” 

He put his cigarette out on the concrete, running his hands through his hair. Luke watched him, his stomach turning uncomfortably. He held onto his drink tighter, hands already numb from the cold. 

“Sometimes though, I think we all ought to keep a few less secrets, I think it would do us all a lot of good.” 

Luke nodded, kicking a rock from beneath the overhang and out into the rain. He couldn’t bring himself to look Han in the eyes after that. 

“Some secrets are better kept, I think.” 

“Kind of hard to know which ones.” 

Luke had no response to that. Han patted his knee, standing and stretching, nodding towards the van. 

“Ready to head back out?” 

He felt lightheaded as he stood, walking with Han back to the car, his friend’s shoulder nudging his as they did so. 

He had a pretty good idea of which secrets are best kept, he thought. 

xx

There wasn’t often rhyme or reason to the things they did. Half the time, Luke couldn’t remember how they’d gotten themselves into certain situations. To name one, getting drunk in the desert. Weeks since Luke had his stunning discovery, weeks spent trying to push that to the back of his mind, and it all fell apart in one night. Because Leia thought it would be a good idea to drink, because the desert reminded Luke of home, and every time they drove through it he got sad, and distant, so why not drink to forget?

Sadly for Luke, drinking didn’t really help him. Instead, it reminded him of everything wrong in his life. Reminded him of the home he left, of his dad he didn’t know, of everything he wanted to do and never did, oh, and, of being in love with his best friend. 

Luke found himself sat on a rock far away from where the van was parked, Chewie waiting to drive them all on when they inevitably passed out. It was late, although he was unsure of how late, and the sky was full of stars. The stars, Luke missed. He saw them enough on the road now, but there was something about laying on warm sand, staring up at them. He sunk down from his rock until his back was pressed against the soft ground, feeling it grating against his bare arms. 

A little ways over he heard Han and Leia’s shouts, probably dancing or running around, by the sounds of it. They could be happy together, Luke thought. If he never said anything, if he didn’t ruin things for Leia, he knew her and Han could be happy together. It would be selfish to take that away from his sister. 

After some time the noises quieted down, and Luke started to worry they had left and forgotten him in another god damned sand town out in the middle of nowhere, until he heard a soft sound from beside him as Han laid down next to him, arms behind his head. He looked at peace, grinning like that. 

“Where’s Leia?” He questioned, leaning up to see if she was approaching as well, but Han pulled him back down. 

“She got tired, she’s probably sleeping in the van now.” 

Luke nodded, relaxing back down, turning to watch Han. He wasn’t much different than he normally was, just happier, more willing to do something ridiculous, he supposed. 

“You just been stargazing all night? Seems sort of boring.” Han snorted, still smiling, turning to face Luke. 

“Just thinking.” He pressed his fingers into the earth, pulling up grains of sand and letting them fall into a mound next to him. He was thankful for someone to talk to, despite the sinking feeling in his chest. “I’m not sure I’m ever going to escape that town. I know I’m not going back there, but it still.. feels like it’s got a hold on me.” 

Han’s smile faltered for a moment before he reached over, hand gripping Luke’s shoulder, an earnest grin stretched across his cheeks. 

“I’ll take you as far as you need to go to get away from it. I’ll take you up into space if I need to, kid, but somehow I’m gonna show you it can’t hold you back anymore.” 

Luke couldn’t really process the moment. He stared back, heart racing, sure somehow everything he was thinking showed clear on his face. But Han just grinned, slowly letting his hand fall from Luke’s shoulder, leaving him feeling strangely cold. 

“Thank you, Han.” He settled on, watching as Han stared back up at the sky, grin still plastered on. 

“Don’t mention it.” 

A shout from Chewie broke through the silence, causing Han to sit up and shout back a displeased grunt. 

“Time to go, I guess grandpa wants to find somewhere to sleep.” Han offered out his hand, pulling Luke to his feet. “You look tired, so I’m sure you’re happy!” He laughed, wrapping his arm around Luke’s side, leaning against him as they walked back to the van, where they found Leia asleep in the front seat. 

“Guess I’m riding with you tonight.” Han climbed into Leia’s usual spot, stretching his arm across the row, which Luke was careful to avoid in climbing into his own seat. It was a wasted effort, as soon as he was seated Han leaned over against him, head resting uncomfortably on Luke’s shoulder. He had forgotten how affectionate Han could be when he was drunk. Not that he didn’t enjoy it. 

Han reached out for Luke’s hand, grabbing onto his prosthetic and letting out a displeased grunt. 

“Way too cold, you need one of those with a heater or something.” He reached over Luke to grab his other hand, although gave up holding it when he discovered how uncomfortable the position was for both of them. 

“Well, normally other people don’t really hold it, so it doesn’t matter that much.” He couldn’t help but feel self conscious with Han’s comment, shoving his hand into his pocket. 

“No, no, bring that back here!” Han was laughing, prying Luke’s arm out and back to its original position, resting his hand on top of his prosthetic. “It’s alright, I’ll just warm it up.” 

Luke’s face felt like it was on fire, and he was sure it looked it too, by the way Chewie was looking at him through the mirror. Before he knew it Han was quiet at his side, sleeping soundly against him. 

Luke forced himself to stay awake as long as he could, not wanting the moment to end. 

xx

When Luke awoke, Han was sprawled out across the seats, head resting against his leg, arm wrapped firmly around his waist. Luke felt his stomach drop, worried about the reaction Han would have when he woke up. He tried his best to pull himself free of the clingy man, but he only held on tighter, grumbling. Luke started to grow frantic, until Han started muttering at him. 

“If you wanna get up you just gotta ask, no need for theatrics.” Han started to release his grip, and in Luke’s now frantic haste to prolong the contact, he grabbed Han’s arm and pulled it back down. When he realized what he’d done he was horrified. Han just smirked up at him, letting his arm fall back, easily drifting back to sleep. 

Luke, on the other hand, spent the morning trying his best not to move an inch, afraid of causing him to stir in his sleep and move away. And watching Han sleep, of course, but only for a little while. He didn’t want Leia or Chewie waking up to find him gazing longingly at his friend, no, he could do without that conversation. 

Before he knew it he found himself brushing Han’s hair back out of his eyes, fingers lingering in his hair. Despite his thoughts from last night about Han and Leia being perfect for one another, in that moment he found himself longing for a future he was sure he could have with Han. Maybe not anything as perfect as theirs, but a future at all would be welcome to him. As long as Han stayed a part of his life, he was happy. No matter what he had to do to make that happen, he would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Please leave kudos/comments if you liked it, as always! 
> 
> Next chapter should be up within a week, but again, may be sooner!


	3. Sick of the Secrets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Do you ever miss your family?” Luke wrapped his hand around his mug, warming his fingers in the air conditioned room. He stared at his friend, watching his reaction. Han looked surprised, glancing up from his drink, but he didn’t seem upset. 
> 
> “Not really. It’s been too long. They don’t feel like real people anymore.” He paused, going over his words in his mind, it looked like. “.. I’m guessing that question means you miss yours?” 
> 
> “My parents, or my aunt and uncle? I don’t think I can miss people I never met.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another only one day wait between chapters! I'm spoiling you all, I hope you're enjoying this!
> 
> Thanks so much for keeping up with this little story, I hope you're all enjoying it so far! We're still on track for 5 chapters, so we're halfway there now! 
> 
> Today's chapter is a little bit longer, so I hope you enjoy!

Luke often finds himself watching sunsets. No matter where they are, or what they’re doing, Luke ends up outside staring up at the sky. On some occasions, Han has pulled the van over just so Luke can go sit and watch from the side of the road in peace. At times like that, he appreciated how much his friends knew about him. Today found him seated on a rail on the side of the freeway, wind blowing long grass to scratch his ankles, jeans rolled up nearly to his knees in an attempt to cool off in the harsh heat. 

The metal rail was warm beneath his fingers, although it had already started to cool off in the dimming light. Sunsets always signified a sort of transition to Luke, on the surface from day to night, but something more than that to him. Moving on from something, maybe. Although, like the cycle the sun rose and fell in, Luke felt trapped in a constant circuit. Nothing much changed in his life, every day they drove on and on, always returning to the same places they had been, or at least it felt like it. The farther they got from his home town, they closer he felt to it. Like suddenly all of this would come crashing down, and he would be back where he started, alone and with nowhere to go. 

The rail shifted as his sister joined him, a hesitance to her movement. She twisted her necklace chain around her fingers, silent for a moment, staring into the red sky with him. 

“What do you think about, when you come out here?” 

He paused, hesitating to answer. He thought about everything at these times. The future, home, Han, what was going to happen next, where they would next stop. What he’s meant to do with his life. What he’s meant to do now, in that moment. 

“Tons of stuff, really.” His mind went to Han, and he glanced back to see him having an animated discussion with Chewie, laughing and gesturing out towards the skyline. Leia’s gaze followed his. 

“You should tell him, you know.” She bumped her shoulder against his, giving him a comforting smile. “It’s been a while, there’s no need to torture yourself like this.” 

He grew defensive, pulling away from his sister. 

“I don’t ever need to tell him anything. Better to enjoy what I have now than lose it all on a chance.” A year ago, Luke wouldn’t have hesitated to grab Han as soon as he knew, eager to put everything on the line on a whim, but now, with everything to lose, he couldn’t justify that. He had grown used to the way things were, and he liked it. Even if he wasn’t comfortable with where he came from, or where he was going, he was comfortable with where he was. He couldn’t risk his future with Han, and his present with Han, because of his feelings. It just wasn’t worth it.   
“Is it really worth it to stay quiet if you staying quiet ruins everything you have now though? You’re making yourself miserable, is that the kind of life you want? And eventually Han will leave, or he’ll find someone, and you’ll have wasted all your time with him quiet and unhappy, and your chance will be gone. At least if you tell him things will either go back to normal, but you’ll have a weight lifted from you, or you’ll get what you want. Whatever it is.” 

Leia stared at him, locking her eyes with his, pressing her words onto him. Leia didn’t often speak with such weight or importance, but when she did, it was smart to listen. Luke stared back, unable to think of a valid response. He nodded, although he didn’t make any plans to tell Han. He understood what his sister had said, but it was another thing altogether to pull himself together and have that discussion. 

While Leia was confident that regardless of Han’s reaction the confession would be a weight off his chest, Luke wasn’t sure he could handle Han looking at him differently for being gay, let alone gay for him. In the time they’d all spent together, sexuality wasn’t really something they talked about. They only really had each other, so a vast pool of romantic prospects wasn’t really a problem they had. And Luke himself had only recently discovered he was gay at all, he couldn’t be blamed for not bringing up the topic earlier. 

Even if Han was fine with it, rejection alone was too much for Luke to handle. At least if he never said anything he could ignore that Han probably didn’t feel similarly. He could keep thinking he was avoiding telling him to avoid hurting his sister’s chances with him, rather than admitting he was terrified of being unwanted from the only one who had ever really seemed to want him around, save his sister. He had come back from him, nearly a year ago, he didn’t want to be left behind now. 

“Luke.” Leia grabbed his hand, squeezing it and pulling his attention back to her. “It’s okay, you know. You’re allowed to have feelings for him. It isn’t wrong.” 

He relaxed, squeezing her hand back. 

“Thank you.” 

xx 

On the anniversary of the day Han saved Luke from his life, they found themselves in a situation eerily similar to how the whole thing began. They sat across one another in a diner, Luke full of nervous energy, seat squeaking every time he fidgeted, trying to get comfortable. Han looked more relaxed, leaning back against the red plastic booth seat, side of his face illuminated by the open sign glowing in the window. It was dark out this time, and the lights in the diner were dim and flickering. Leia and Chewie were off at the supermarket, stocking up on things to fill their mini fridge at the motel they were camped out at. 

With the absence of the two of their friends, things felt oddly intimate, more personal than they usually did. Han sat forward in his seat, leaning over the table, eyes trained on Luke’s nervous smile. 

“Feels sort of familiar, doesn’t it?” 

Luke chuckled at that, glad the they were on the same page about the whole thing. He pulled the container of sugar packets over to himself, attempting to build a small structure out of them. It was more difficult than you would think, with only one hand. Han reached over, helping set up a few of the walls, smiling over at him. Luke had hoped the activity would stall conversation for a while, but Han didn’t seem deterred from his course. 

“You know, like where we met. A little more.. run down, though, that’s for sure.” 

Luke nodded, not turning his attention away from his project. 

“I was thinking the same thing… Almost feels like we’ve been gone a lot longer than a year, sometimes. It’s all.. blurred together, but it’s all been more memorable than anything that happened before I left.” 

Han didn’t comment on that, just grinned to himself, catching a few sugar packets Luke had nudged off the tower on accident. They continued to build in silence for a moment, although it had settled into something more comfortable now. 

After a few minutes their tower fell into a pile on the table, raising disappointed mumbling from both boys. Luke was quick to sweep them up and drop them back in their container, while Han turned back to his coffee, rushing to finish it before it grew too cold. 

A waitress passed by, asking briefly if they needed anything before heading back behind the counter, glad for the break, despite the fact they seemed to be her only customers. Luke couldn’t blame her, he wouldn’t have wanted to serve Han and himself either, based on how they look. A couple of kids in her mind, probably thought they were runaways. She wasn’t wrong, he supposed. 

“Do you ever miss your family?” Luke wrapped his hand around his own mug, warming his fingers in the air conditioned room. He stared at his friend, watching his reaction. Han looked surprised, glancing up from his drink, but he didn’t seem upset. 

“Not really. It’s been too long. They don’t feel like real people anymore.” He paused, going over his words in his mind, it looked like. “.. I’m guessing that question means you miss yours?” 

“My parents, or my aunt and uncle? I don’t think I can miss people I never met.”   
“Sure you can.” The authority in Han’s voice gave Luke pause. “I wouldn’t blame you if you did.” 

“I don’t. I’m just curious about them, I guess. But I don’t miss them. And I don’t.. really miss my aunt and uncle either. They were good people, but it’s been so long, they don’t really feel like family anymore…” He took a deep breath, trying to steady himself. “You guys are my family now. You, and Chewie, and Leia of course.” 

Han grinned at him, touched by the thought. It was rare he looked flustered, but Luke’s comment seemed to have done just that. Maybe he should have kept talking, but in the moment he was struck silent. Not just by how genuinely touched Han seemed to look at the thought of them all being his family, but at the way he looked. It was easy to forget how handsome he was when he saw him every day, but now it felt like it punched him in the gut just how amazing he looked. It would be so easy to lean across the table, press his lips to his--

“The feeling’s mutual, you know.” Han interrupted his thoughts, and Luke loosed his grip on his mug, suddenly realizing how tightly he held it. He smiled over at him, the moment feeling bittersweet. 

“I know.” 

xx

As the Summer turned to a definite Fall, the skies grew darker, and the group grew quieter. Leaves fell up as they drove down the highway, towards another unknown destination. The colder it got, the more Chewie seemed to sleep, as well. Han claimed it was hibernation, a smirk on his lips. Whatever the reasoning was, Chewie tended to spend the cold months in the backseat, curled up around whoever shared the space with him. Leia tended to volunteer lately, claiming he was a nice heater, but Luke was fairly sure she was still trying to force Han and him together. 

He didn’t complain, it was nice just to talk with him, and the front seat gave him almost exclusive access to that. Leia tended to sleep whenever Chewie did, curled in a pile with the dogs, so they had a lot of time to talk. And Luke was finally getting used to being in love, keeping his cool when he felt like he was screaming on the inside, controlling his stares so he stopped seeming so.. creepy. He didn’t want to push Han away because of unchecked emotions. 

“So, what is it you and Chewie normally talk about up here?” Luke fiddled with the music controls, searching for anything to do with his hands. 

“Oh, you of course.” Han laughed, reaching over and ruffling his hair, causing Luke to laugh in return, swatting his arm away. “No, really, there’s so much good gossip about you.” Han leaned over towards him, whispering theatrically. “Did you hear what Luke did last week? He got everyone lost, despite using a GPS! Pretty embarrassing, if you ask me.” 

“Oh, screw you!” Luke laughed, pushing his face away. “It’s confusing, how was I supposed to know how it works?” 

“Luke, you held it upside down.” Han snickered at him, glancing over with a smile. 

“It’s an honest mistake, alright?” Truthfully, he had been a little distracted. That day, of all days, Han had declared it was too hot in the car, and decided to drive shirtless. Which didn’t even make any sense, considering it was cold outside and an open window could have solved his problem much easier. But he felt the need to strip down. It was excessive. 

“I wouldn’t tease ya so much if you didn’t make so many mistakes. Leaving your charger weird places, staring off into space every two minutes, dropping things right and left.. you’re kind of a mess, kid.” Han grinned as he said it, seeming to find Luke’s faults more endearing than annoying. 

“ Oh and what about you? You do plenty of weird stuff too. You strip down all the time, pretty excessively in my opinion--” “One time.” “-- and why are all your shirts so low cut? Why do you only have two buttons on everything? Is that really necessary?” 

Luke meant to continue, but Han was already laughing before he got through half of his complaints about his wardrobe. Luckily, he thought, his face was already growing red. 

“I’m sorry my lack of modesty has offended your delicate sensibilities. I’ll be sure to button a couple extra buttons this next week.” 

“That’s all I ask.” Luke grumbled, trying to hold back a laugh bubbling up in his throat. He glanced over at Han from the corner of his eye, accidentally catching his gaze. The two broke their silence in a bout of laughter, nearly waking their sleeping friends with their noise. Luke tried to shush Han as he spotted Leia stirring, but it only caused Han to laugh harder. 

Times like those, Luke remembered why he treasured his friendship with Han so much. 

xx

Some mornings, Luke would wake, early morning sun lighting the car, faint music playing on the radio. He would open his eyes to see Han staring down at him, soft smile resting on his lips. He would turn away as soon as Luke’s eyes had opened, offering up a joking “morning, sleepyhead” and turning back to the road. His gaze would stay steady on the road, a certain discomfort to his posture, as though he was holding himself back from something. Luke worried his presence was putting his friend on edge, making him somehow uncomfortable. He would stare out his window, but every so often he would feel someone watching him, and each time he would look over to see Han turning away, a guilty look on his face. 

He wasn’t sure what to make of that. 

xx

One of the group’s prized possessions was an old polaroid camera. The inside of the van was covered in pictures of them over the time they’d spent together, Leia sleeping on Luke’s shoulder, Luke sleeping on Chewie in the backseat, Han sleeping with things drawn all over his face, Han singing, Chewie throwing Han into the lake, a fake look of horror across his face. Anything and everything they did together, all documented so they would never forget. Luke loved to take the pictures, and often wasn’t the subject of them, explaining the vast amount of pictures they had of Han. 

But in his time in the front, Leia took control of his usual duties, snapping pictures of their conversations, or just the two of them sitting in silence. As soon as Leia hung the pictures, it was easy to see why she’d chosen the pictures she had. Luke looked.. well, very in love, in nearly all of them. Staring out of frame, smile on his lips, and near hearts in his eyes. He was tempted to hide them all, in fear of Han asking what he’d been looking at with so much admiration. But Han was distracted it seemed, pocketing one of the photos for himself. Luke hadn’t gotten to see which one, just Han sliding it into his pocket. He refused to show it, claiming it didn’t matter, just a blurry one he wanted to toss. Leia gave him a disapproving look at his explanation, but she kept quiet. 

Pictures surrounding the friends, covering every available surface in the old van, Luke felt engulfed in his memories. Every little snapshot pulling up a moment, a feeling. The way his chest tightened at Han’s smile, laughter shaking his torso at Leia’s pranks, the feel of the warm roof of the van as they all sat on top of it in the Summer, just trying to catch a glimpse of the ocean over a row of trees. Luke found himself lost in it all, nearly overwhelmed with everything they all meant to him. 

His gaze lingered on a particular picture of Han. His hair was blowing about in the wind, and his mouth was open wide, laughter spilling out of it, eyes closed tightly. He remembered the moment exactly, making faces at Han from the passenger seat, not long after their trip had started. Han’s emotions were new to him, and every time one came up to the surface, he documented it. In that moment, happiness. He had grinned, holding the camera up, and snapped the picture just before Han could begin to protest, mock disapproval in his tone. Luke had pinned the picture to the visor in front of him, proud he had been the one to make Han look like that. So happy, so comfortable in the moment. 

Luke had snapped a picture of his sadness, his anger, anything he could think of. He wasn’t sure how he felt about the picture of his sadness. It was a simple one, just Han sitting by himself on a curb, smoking. His cigarette was nearly gone, and smoke clouded the sky near him. His eyes were closed tight and that unmistakeable emotion showed across his face. Luke had kept that picture for himself, feeling it wouldn’t be right to display such a personal moment for all to see. It stayed tucked into his wallet, now creased and worn with age, you could barely make out his face. But the picture still shook him, raising a sort of protective spirit from him. 

He had hoped never to see that look on his face again.

xx

Spending all of your time with only three people led to a lot of disasters, unsurprisingly. Breakdowns made public, emotions you meant to keep hidden spilling out, days when you just want to be alone now impossible. 

They were held up in their motel room, laying around for days on end, unwilling to climb back into their cramped car, too tired to move at all. Their room only help two beds, forcing Han and Chewie to share one, Luke and Leia crammed into the other. On the second night, it was obvious that arrangement was failing. Luke and Leia were the smallest two, leaving the two largest to share a twin bed. It just didn’t work. And so they found themselves switching, now the largest and the smallest sharing, Leia and Chewie curled up into one bed, and Han and Luke in the other. 

The heater rumbled, but it felt like no warm air circulated the room, their thin wood door barely keeping out the cold. In the morning Luke awoke to frost covering the window, curtains parted, Han standing in the clouded light. All else in the room was quiet, besides 3PO circling Han nervously, his paws softly padding across the scratchy carpet. The bed beside Luke felt cold, and empty. 

He meant to speak, alert Han of his presence, but before he could, he noticed the tension in Han’s back. He looked like he was being forced upright, every muscle stiff. His fingers were balled tight around the curtain, pulling the fabric tight. His jaw locked, he looked like a man about to break. 

Before Luke knew it, Han tugged the curtain down, the thin metal rings holding it up pulling open as the thick fabric fell to the floor, part of it still bunched up in his fist. And with that, he stormed out, the door falling closed heavily behind him. Luke stood, pulling on his shoes as quickly as he could, making his way after Han before he even checked to see if Leia and Chewie had been woken by the racket. As soon as he opened the door, exposing himself to the crisp air, he saw Han. He was hunched on the steps up to their level, elbows resting on his knees. 

“Han?” He crept over to him, keeping his steps soft, afraid of overwhelming his friend. Any other time he would have had the good sense to leave him alone, but he felt like a part of that moment, drawn into the chaos. 

Han nearly laughed, hearing him. 

“Not a good time. Go back to sleep, sorry if I woke you up.” 

He shook his head, taking a seat next to him. “You didn’t wake me, I was already up…” He paused. “Sorry for watching, I probably should have said I was up..” 

Han stayed quiet, barely paying attention to Luke’s words, staring out into the thick morning fog. A car below started, headlights showing through the mist, engine rumbling. Luke yearned to be back on the road, going somewhere, not stagnant. 

Han turned to Luke, starling him with how much feeling showed on his face. Sadness, anger, concern, even. 

“What are we doing?” 

“We’re moving forward.” He couldn’t think of a good answer, nothing that would satisfy him, nothing that would make him feel better. There was no comfort in that fact they were moving on, it was what Han had always done. What Han needed was some stability, something solid to hold onto. And so Luke reached out, taking his cold hand in his, holding onto it as tightly as he could. It was all he could offer, more than his words meant. 

Han stared at him, squeezing his hand back. Luke shivered, the cold creeping in through his thin layers, and offered a smile. Han gave a lopsided one in return, and it was enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Be sure to check back tomorrow, as I'm sure chapter 4 will be up already, judging by the current pace. 
> 
> Please leave kudos/comments if you enjoy, they really keep me motivated to keep writing, and remind me why I enjoy writing so much, so I really appreciate the few I get! And thank you to all of you who have left kudos and comments so far, they mean more to me than I can express!


	4. Stood on the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Han was still, and silent, becoming just another piece of the picture. Han, a man in need of stability, of any solid ground he could stand on. A man desperately clinging to anything constant, who held his hand like he was dangling from a cliff’s edge and Luke was the only hope of ever clawing his way up. Everything he needed was everything Luke was not, he was a boy who ran from anything still, anything solid, just a kid who ran in circles around every outreached hand, refusing to take hold. The only constant thing about him the fact that he never stopped, never waited."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is! This chapter has given me a lot of grief, I've rewrote it three times now, and I'm not sure I'll ever be happy with it! But this is the best it'll get, so I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> Oh and a fun fact, I imagine the dancing scene to the cantina music from a new hope. if you wanna smile during that scene please turn that music on. it doesn't fit really which makes it all the better.

Time healed all wounds, and faded feelings. The fresh bruise of being in love ached in Luke’s chest, but over time it became a dull roar, a gentle nudge pushing him into Han’s gravity, holding him captive by loose strings rather than rough chains, as it had felt before. Fall turned to Winter, and the burning of his heart iced over like the scenery outside. It was quiet, the fresh snow muffling their voices, and his thoughts. 

Han looked like an angel against the white backdrop as they drove down the road. His cheeks were a soft pink, chilled from the cold, barely enough warmth to keep his fingers from turning blue emitted from the shaky heating in the van. Against the lack of color around him, the dull interior of the car, the washed out photos pinned around him, Han looked like he had stepped out of a painting, everything about him still vibrant in the setting sun. Luke felt like he was on autopilot, mouth forming easy jokes as he chatted with Han, but his brain barely registered what he said, focusing instead on the curve of his lips or the light in his eyes. His feelings had faded into the background, but he never stopped noticing the things he did. He still stared, mentally mapping out every moment they spent together. 

“Something on my face?” Han wiped over his features curiously, trying to get a look at himself in the mirror. “Or are you just spacing out again?” 

Luke smiled, pushing through the fog of his thoughts. 

“Spacing out, sorry.” 

Han smiled back, falling back easily into the conversation they had been having earlier. Leia leaned forward in her seat, jumping into the conversation as soon as Han paused, hands gripping to sides of both of their seats. She wasn’t slowed by the cold, wit as quick as it had ever been. 

In truth, faded feelings felt more gentle, but there was a constant awareness of how long they had been there. They were always on his mind, always taking up some sort of space in his thoughts. A gentle whisper of “I love you” in every word he spoke to Han, every touch lingering just a moment longer than it needed to. He loved him. 

He loved him.

xx

Luke loved the Winter. He took walks in the deep snow, just sat out in the cold until he grew numb, ice clinging to his hair. He hadn’t grown up with it, the first time he saw it was the first Winter he spent with Han. He had forced him to pull the car over as soon as flakes started to fall, and just stood in it, not saying a word. He could still go back to that moment, staring up at the grey sky, watching white specks falling down, melting against warm skin. Han had gotten out, leaned against the van watching him, looking in almost as much wonder at Luke as he did snow. Luke had grinned back at him, waiting until the ground was coated in thin snow to get back into the car, Han waiting with him the whole time. 

Now he walked alone, snow deeper than any he had seen prior. He wrapped his scarf around his neck tighter, pulling it up to cover his nose, red from the cold. The others waited for him in their motel room, probably huddled around the heater with warm drinks, none eager to step into the cold as Luke was. 

He stopped at a frozen pond, sitting on the bench near it. He liked the silence of it all, how a pond once overflowing with life and movement from fish and birds was now still, caught in a moment. Everything hung still, while Luke himself still moved. For all the moments he hoped to capture, he never himself sat still, never wanted to be held in a single instance. Stopping was his biggest fear, he had found. As long as he kept moving he never had to worry about where he was going, because he never got anywhere. He ran in circles around everything, even Han. The closer he got to telling him, the closer he got to taking action, the farther he ran away. He would never get anywhere, never reach a tipping point. Forever held in limbo. 

“What’s a nice boy like you doing in a place like this?” 

Luke turned to see Han approaching the bench, a joking grin barely visible over the thick layers Han was wrapped in, most of himself hidden to keep away from the cold. He sat next to Luke, shoulder to shoulder despite all the space on the long seat, the normal heat radiating from him muted by the cold wind. 

Han was still, and silent, becoming just another piece of the picture. Han, a man in need of stability, of any solid ground he could stand on. A man desperately clinging to anything constant, who held his hand like he was dangling from a cliff’s edge and Luke was the only hope of ever clawing his way up. Everything he needed was everything Luke was not, he was a boy who ran from anything still, anything solid, just a kid who ran in circles around every outreached hand, refusing to take hold. The only constant thing about him the fact that he never stopped, never waited. 

They sat, in a still picture, the world frozen around them, and Han reached out. A gloved hand resting next to his own, fingers barely touching. But Luke couldn’t reach out the rest of the way. He loved him. His hand ached to reach out. 

He stood.

xx

He was always on the verge of something, always afraid to jump. 

xx

Leia opened up her blanket to Luke, air from the heater rushing in and inflating it as he stepped over, leaning against his sister’s side. Chewie and Han slept on the beds in the small room, snores filling the room with noise. Luke stared at the chipped white paint on the heater, patches of brown showing through from years of use. It was too early to speak, but Leia did anyways. 

“I don’t understand you, sometimes.” 

He didn’t respond, waiting for her to press on, as he knew she would. 

“Before we left, you went on and on about doing something big, taking risks, doing something great, and now you’re afraid to what, have a conversation? You’ve finally got something worth doing, and you decide now is the time to hesitate.” 

“It’s more than that.” 

“You’re making it more than that.” 

They went back to silence, Luke finding no energy to argue with his sister. He heard a bed shift behind them, a yawn that was unmistakably Han’s. He shuffled across the carpet, seating himself next to the siblings and easily folding himself beneath the blanket. His arm wrapped around Luke, warm and comforting. 

“Morning.” He mumbled, voice muffled as he rested his head against Luke’s shoulder, mouth pressed against the fabric of his night shirt. “How long’ve you two been up?”

“Not much longer than you.” Luke’s heart beat steadily, matching the inhale and exhale of Han beside him. “Although I’m not sure you’re entirely awake yet.” 

Han mumbled something, too quiet to make out, drifting back off to sleep in the warmth of the blankets, comforted by the presence of his friends beside him. Luke felt a wall somewhere in him break, leaning his head against Han’s, closing his eyes and taking in the feeling of closeness between them. 

xx

Leia and Han danced around the room, later that week, beer bottles left forgotten on the side table, music faint through an old radio laid on the floor, playing an old song Luke had never heard. He clapped along to the beat as they spun around, hands clasped together. Han was grinning, Leia laughing and hair flying out behind her, for once not held up in a tight bun. Luke hadn’t drank, knowing it never ended well for him, but Leia and Han still seemed determined to pull him into their antics. Leia released Han’s hands, spinning over to Chewie and trying to force him from his seat on the bed.

Luke’s attention was drawn away from the pair as Han approached him, holding out a hand. 

“May I have this dance?” 

Luke hesitated, raising an eyebrow at his friend, weary of this being some sort of joke. But Han looked sincere, grinning at him like that. And so he took his hand. 

Before he knew it he was being spun, laughter bubbling up through his chest. Han pulled him over, wrapping an arm around his waist and twirling them around in an awkward sort of slow dance. Luke felt like he was in middle school again, dancing with some girl he barely knew, careful to keep a distance between them. But Han had no such plans, pulling Luke’s chest flat against his, grinning down at him, only inches between their faces, it seemed. 

Luke started to speak, but was interrupted by Leia’s squeal of enjoyment behind them as Chewie lifted her up, spinning around. Leia had a knack for getting them all to do whatever it was she wanted, and tonight Chewie was the victim of her whims it seemed. He laughed at the picture, Chewie was so tall Leia nearly touched the ceiling when she was lifted, but he was careful to hold her just low enough. 

Han turned to Luke, grinning. “You wanna try that?” 

Luke started to protest, but Han’s hands were already on his waist, lifting him up. Luke laughed out a horrified “stop!”, but Han paid no mind, attempting to spin him around. He stumbled on the carpet, and Luke felt the two of them plummeting down, letting out a yelp as they hit the bed, springs creaking under them. Han was still laughing, laying atop of him, propping himself up on his elbows to face Luke. 

“Wasn’t my best idea.” 

Luke looked up at him, unable to help the smile forming on his face. 

“No, no it wasn’t.” 

xx

Luke sat under the overhang of the motel roof in the early morning, watching the sunrise from behind the clouds. He was wrapped in the biggest blanket he could find in their room, but the early morning chill still creeped through. He wasn’t often awake for the sunrise, but the night prior he hadn’t been able to sleep, all too aware of Han’s clingy figure in the bed beside him, arm wrapped firmly around his waist. He found himself replaying the night’s events as he stared at the horizon, wishing momentarily he had stayed in the warm bed. But it was best he hadn’t, he didn’t need to grow used to sharing a bed with Han, didn’t want to grow so accustomed he was unable to sleep on his own anymore. 

A door creaked open down the hall, a man in a suit heading down the stairs, sun reflecting off his sunglasses. The world was still quiet, save the roar of the engine, most of the occupants at the place of lodging still asleep. He himself felt the weight of sleepiness on his eyes, tugging them closed. In seconds the light of the sun turned to darkness, and he drifted off to sleep, head resting against the side of the building, dew in his hair. 

xx

When he awoke, he was back in bed. He began to sit up, but a strong hand forced him back down, and Han’s angry face leaned into view. 

“Do you have any idea how cold it is outside, kid? You weren’t even wearing shoes! Why would you want to sleep in that!?” Han looked red in the face, nearly, and Luke shrinked back into the soft mattress. 

“I hadn’t meant to fall asleep.” 

“Oh, well that makes it okay then!” 

Behind Han, Leia snapped a picture, causing Han to spin around and direct his anger at her. 

“Is this really the time for that?!” Luke would have laughed at his overreaction if he wasn’t terrified of Han turning it back to him. Really, he felt fine. A bit chilled, his fingers still numb, but he would be fine. 

“He’s fine, he was only out there a little while, and nothing’s turned blue. No need for all this.” Leia gestured at Han’s stance, which was, admittedly, a bit over the top, his finger still hanging in the air pointed accusingly at her. 

He spun back to Luke, and Luke wiped the smile from his face. 

“I feel okay, just a little cold. I had a blanket.” 

“No. Shoes.” 

He dropped the argument, turning to see Chewie holding out a bowl of soup for him. He sat up, taking the offering with a confused look. 

“I didn’t think we even had soup. And it’s only 9 in the morning.”

“Han drove to the nearest store and bought some for you. After he carried you into the room bridal style and nearly kicked down the door.” Leia snickered behind him, but Han didn’t bother scolding her this time. 

“Just eat it.” 

xx 

The morning passed quietly after that, mostly on account of Luke being forced to stay in bed until Han deemed him healthy enough to move again. Around noon Leia and Chewie left to go and do laundry, and Han climbed into the bed beside Luke, careful to keep watch of him and make sure he didn’t do anything reckless again. 

“Why did you even go outside this morning in the first place?” Han questioned him, watching as Luke finished his third bowl of soup he’d had that day. Chewie had kept offering them, and Luke knew better than to refuse his help. 

“I just wanted to watch the sunrise. I didn’t realize how tired I was.” He lied, knowing telling Han it had been because of him would only cause him to blame himself for Luke’s bad choices. He didn’t need to be made to feel more guilty than it looked like he already did. “You know, I’m feeling a lot better. Perfectly normal, in fact.” 

Han shook his head.

“You’re staying in the rest of the day until we’re sure you’re fine. Think of it as being grounded for being an idiot, if it makes you feel better.” 

Luke laughed, leaning back against the pillows. He glanced over at the bedside table where the picture Leia had taken sat. Han looked furious as he remembered, but he also looked very.. relieved. Luke hadn’t thought about how he must have felt, finding him lying out in the cold that morning, while he was meant to be warm in bed with him. He turned back to Han, leaning his head against his shoulder. 

“Thank you, for saving me.” He smiled, a hint of a joke in his words, but more sincerity than he thought there would be. 

“Don’t make me have to do it again.” 

He couldn’t see his face, but there was a faint crack in his voice. Luke laid a hand against Han’s arm. He steadied his breathing, hoping to show Han he was still alive and well through the simple gesture. Han’s hand came over to rest against Luke’s, tension leaving it as soon as it touched his warm skin. 

xx 

When Luke needed time alone, he tended to climb up on top of the van, laying on his back and staring up at the stars, just like he had as a kid in his yard. And when they stayed in motels, he always found his way up to the roof, somehow. His friends always knew why he went up there, and so they left him alone, giving him whatever time he needed. Unless of course they had somewhere to be, then Chewie would hoist Luke down from the roof and carry him back to his seat. He guessed it was at Han’s insistence, but maybe Chewie just really cared for his safety too. 

At the motel they were at that week-- deemed “Hell Hole Motel” by Han, still grumpy at Luke’s incident -- Luke found himself on the roof around 3 in the afternoon. The hard shingles pressed into his back, and the sun was too bright in his eyes, even when he closed them. It was uncomfortable, on top of being just plain wet, the ice from the roof melting in puddles in the hot sun. But he stayed, for hours, watching the sun get eaten by darkness, until stars started popping into view. He didn’t think of much, it was one of the few times when his mind went thankfully blank. He needed the silence, a clear head. 

At nearly 10, Han clambered onto the roof, staying a safe distance from him, sitting on the edge and swinging his legs. He didn’t make any attempts to speak to him for a while, just took in the view, and the quiet. Luke didn’t mind, the company was welcome, to his surprise. 

“You normally aren’t up here for so long.” Han’s voice was barely above a whisper, perhaps not wanting to disturb the peace. “I just came up here to make sure you’re okay.” 

Luke nodded, sitting up and scooting closer to the edge, staring down at the fall below them. They were only a few stories high, but in the darkness it looked almost like a void, like he could jump in and keep falling forever. 

“I’m okay. Just appreciating the quiet.” He let his feet swing over the edge, and felt the urge to slide off, suddenly. He scooted back. “We’ve been here for a while, just wanted some time alone, away from all the action.” 

Han was quick to move, beginning to stand. “Sorry, right, I’ll go. Just call us if you need something, or to let us know you’re okay, alright?” 

Luke wanted to ask him to stay, to lay beside him in the quiet, but he couldn’t say a word on it, voice caught in his throat. He just nodded, smiling at his friend. “I’ll be down soon.”  
He listened as Han climbed down, boots clanging against the tiles, probably waking whoever’s room was beneath them. The sound faded, and the silence returned. Luke looked out at the parking lot, street light glowing, the pavement wet and shining. A plane passed overhead, a faint rumble streaming from it. Somewhere, a car alarm beeped, and a couple chatted, probably the occupants of the room below. The window of the diner across the street was lit, but there was no one visible inside, the lone car parked out front the only sign of life in the small building. 

He wondered what Han thought of all of it. He wished he was there to ask. 

Down in the parking lot, a figure wandered, hands in their pockets. They paced, kicking a rock into the side of a trash can, hands flying up to their hair. Luke wondered if the figure was aware of his presence, of being watched. Suddenly he felt like he intruding on a personal moment, the figure below falling to their knees. He backed away from his spot, lying back until all he saw were the stars. 

xx

The radio was playing some dark, quiet song when they pulled up to the gas station. Luke felt like a ghost, barely in his body, the moment was so unreal. Leia and Chewie were sleeping, the dogs curled up at Leia’s feet. Han looked tired, worn down, and he winced as they stepped into the bright store lights. He followed Luke around, wandering down aisles with no purpose in mind, just a strange sense of need to be there, the fridges buzzing behind them, glass fogged from the cold. 

Luke leaned against the counter, and everything felt familiar, Han at the front of the store gesturing for Luke and Leia to join him, the smoke on his lips lingering, the neon lights blinking, how absolute the darkness had been. This time, Han was warm beside him, voice only a whisper in the night. 

“What are we doing here?” There was almost laughter in his voice, but no humour. He leaned over Luke, just close enough that he could hear him. 

Luke smiled up at him. “I’ve got no clue.” 

They both stared for a moment, until Han reached out and took Luke’s hand, tugging him forward. They walked out of the light, leaving the door bell chiming behind them, excitement building until they were running, Han’s hand releasing his as he sped up.

They rushed forward, Han running across the parking lot and yelling for Luke to follow, past the van, past the street lights, and into an alleyway. They passed through the small space, hopping over trash bags and discarded boxes, and into the next street, still running, feet pounding the pavement. Luke mapped out where they had run, preparing for the trip back while Han ran whichever way his heart took him, cheering into the dark night. 

He stopped suddenly, falling against a wall, and Luke skidded to a stop behind him, fighting to urge to sink to the pavement. His heart was pounding, and he swore he could hear Han’s beating as well. Their breath hung in the air, mixing in the space between them, neither speaking. As his breathing leveled out, Luke’s eyes were trained on Han, watching the rise and fall of his chest, the way his hands curled against the rough wall. He looked giddy, despite his tiredness, grin adorning his features. His voice was still a whisper, seeming out of place on his body that looked like it was screaming, movement in every bit of him.

“God, I’ve missed running..” His eyes closed, but he still smiled, taking in a few gulps of air. “Really running, everything just slips away..” 

“I feel like I haven’t stopped running for months.” Luke whispered back, and Han’s eyes opened, smiling falling from his face.

“Why is that?” Han was drifting closer, turning to face him, causing Luke to press his back into the stone wall. 

“I’m afraid of what’ll happen if I stand still.” He surprised himself with his honesty, the words slipping out before he could think.

“Oh, I know what’ll happen if you do that.” Han’s eyes glanced down at his lips, and Luke’s knees felt weak. He took everything in, the feeling of the air, the silence surrounding them, the spark in Han’s eyes, his hands resting against the wall just to Luke’s side, he couldn’t find a single detail to latch onto. Han was so close and god, he loved him. All of the holding it back, all of the times he wished he had said it, every wasted moment he had passed by, it all felt like it was exploding in his chest, he loved him, he loved him, he loved him. 

“What’s that?” It took every ounce of him to force the words out, holding back from closing the space between them. He couldn’t rush it. Couldn’t press too much. 

“I’ll finally catch up to you.” 

Before he could respond, Han was there, lips soft, and cool from the night air. Luke pressed up into him, grabbing onto his hair with numb fingers, pulling him closer, barely registering any feeling besides closeness. A streetlight above them flickered, a door slammed shut somewhere nearby, a cat ran across the alley, and for once Luke noticed none of it. He took no snapshot, saved no memory, simply existed, felt the moment for what it was. Held onto Han and refused to let go, and for once he let Han hold onto him. 

He loved him. He loved him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crossing my fingers this turned out the way people had hoped, I've been struggling to get the exact feeling I wanted from that kiss.. Well, either way, I hope it lived up to expectations! There should be another chapter up within in a couple days! The last chapter of this story, I'm thinking, and I'm sad this story is coming to a closing already! I've got classes this week so it may be a little later than usual. Or a little earlier, if I can finish it up today and post it tonight, but I wouldn't get my hopes up for that! 
> 
> As always, kudos/comments are very much appreciated! Thank you for reading!


	5. Say What You Mean

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The rain hit the roof, metallic ringing sounding throughout the oddly empty van. All their belongings had since been relocated, the blankets normally coating the seats, the trash lying on the floor, Han’s journal resting on the dashboard, all gone. It felt odd, still sitting in the backseat when everything else had changed. 
> 
> “You know, for now, though.” Luke linked his fingers with Han’s, feeling the warmth creeping into his cold palm. The rain continued its steady thrumming, Luke’s heart beating steadily along with it. “I’m happy to be with you, wherever you are.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm doing this, but here's a second update for the day! Yes folks, we've reached the end of our journey. I know this end may feel a little rushed, too short, even, but well, it's what we've got. I'm so thankful for all of the support I've gotten for this story, it means so much to me! I hope you all have enjoyed reading as much as I've enjoyed writing! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The walk back to the van was full of happy giggling, sweaty palms, and quiet conversation. Luke felt happiness bubbling up inside him, nearly making him weightless, clinging onto Han to keep him grounded. Leia had been right, about the weight coming off his shoulders, he felt like a new person without his secret pulling him down. 

“You have no idea how long I’ve wanted to do that.” Han laughed, pressing a kiss onto the top of Luke’s head, squeezing his hand tightly. Luke doubted it had been as long as he himself had waited, but he smiled regardless. “Since you walked into that diner..” 

Luke stopped in his tracks, tugging Han to a stop as well. 

“Are you kidding?” 

Han raised an eyebrow at him, a smile still on his lips. "'Course not. What, was it too much?” 

Luke shook his head, letting out a laugh and swinging their hands between them, continuing their walk back to the car. 

“Just a surprise.” 

xx 

When the returned, they found Chewie and Leia awake and staring at them accusingly, like parents waiting for their child to return after they’d broken curfew. R2 and 3PO looked happy to see them at least, barking excitedly at their feet. Leia’s gaze went immediately to their clasped hands, rolling her eyes at them. 

“Ever think about leaving a note when you run off to make out somewhere?” She asked accusingly, and Luke felt his face heat up. He supposed they weren’t entirely subtle, Han’s shirt being pulled open even more than it usually was, his own hair probably standing up in different directions. He put a hand to the back of his neck nervously, offering up an apologetic smile. 

“Sorry, we just.. forgot.” 

Chewie hadn’t budged his disapproving gaze, eyes locked on Han. Luke let his hand go, pushing him towards his friend, hoping they would settle things. As soon as Han reached him though, Chewie’s face broke out in a grin, and he wrapped his arms tight around Han, pulling him off the ground in a hug. Han was laughing now, demanding he be put down. Luke smiled, turning back to his sister. 

She smiled at him now, walking over and wrapping an arm around his shoulders, pulling him towards the van. He felt a spring in his step.

“I’m proud of you.” 

“For making out with Han in an alleyway?” 

Leia smacked his arm, laughing. “For telling him, but sure, that’s pretty impressive too.” 

xx

They drove on the next day, nothing feeling like it had changed, until the evening’s sunset. Han pulled over into an empty parking lot like he always did, but when Luke approached the old wooden fence to watch, Han followed him. Luke sat on the beam while Han leaned against it, watching Luke rather than the sky in front of them. Luke turned to him, and quickly found Han’s lips on his. He wasn’t going to get used to that quickly, kissing Han. It felt too good to be true, almost. 

As quickly as he was there, he was gone, leaned back and watching Luke’s expression. Luke smiled at him, reaching out and resting a hand on his. The glow of the sky cast a light across the side of Han’s face, making him glow. Luke felt the urge to kiss him again, and laughed to himself at realizing he finally could. He leaned in, just kissing his cheek this time. It felt simple, but right. 

“So, what exactly are we doing here?” Han asked him, cheeks red from Luke’s affection.

“Whatever you want.” Luke answered quickly, afraid whatever he asked for would drive Han away. But Han didn’t seem to be going anywhere anytime soon. 

“I’ll take whatever I can get.” Han laughed, sliding his fingers between Luke’s. 

“You’ve already got all of me, not sure what else there is to give.” 

At that, Han kissed him, longer this time, grip strong around Luke’s hand. The sky behind them darkened, Luke not seeing a moment of it. He found he didn’t care anymore about any of the things he had clung to. That transition from day to night, all he had thought about moving forward. He was tired of it, of watching the sun and pretending it was just like him. It wasn’t. Luke had never undergone any transition, all he had done was run, run away from his home, his thoughts, his feelings. He was tired of it all. He felt the hard fence beneath him, Han’s warm hand in his, and clung onto it. 

xx

“Where to next?” Han turned around in the driver’s seat, turning the keys and bringing the van to life, engine shaking their seats. 

The group was silent, Chewie shrugging and Leia shaking her head. Han turned to Luke, and he paused. They hadn’t been nearly half the places he had wanted to go, gotten nowhere as far as he had wanted from his home town. The road was still long, there were still so many more things to do. And he knew Han would take him wherever he asked. ‘Anywhere.’ sat on the tip of his tongue, but he held it back. 

“Home, I think.” 

His three friends stared, the buzz of the radio filling the silence, but Luke pressed on. 

“I’m just thinking, maybe we should find a place to settle down. We can all stay together, but.. maybe it’s time we stop, for a little while.” 

Han grinned back at him, expression saying more than any sort of response could. Leia leaned over against her brother, smile across her face. Chewie chatted happily with Han in the front seat, and they drove forward, down the long and empty road. But for once, Luke felt like they were getting somewhere. 

xx

By the time they found a home, rain was pouring again, flowers lining the roads, new leaves clinging to still mostly bare trees. It wasn’t much, a small apartment in a quiet city, but it felt like more than Luke had ever had. Chewie and Leia were waiting for them upstairs, Luke and Han grabbing the last of their things from the van. They had climbed into the backseat to escape the downpour, and Luke felt a nostalgia for the days passed, rays of sun peaking through the dusty windows and lighting the interior. There were still a few pictures tucked away in various places, one jammed into the window frame beside Luke. He plucked it out, turning the picture over in his hands. It was of him and Han heading through the grocery store, Han standing on the end of the cart Luke was pushing, and Luke laughing, gesturing for him to get off. Han leaned his head against Luke’s shoulder, looking down at the picture. He huffed out a laugh. 

“Are you gonna miss it?” 

Luke hesitated, sticking the photo back onto the window. 

“Maybe. But I think we’ve done enough traveling for a while. We can go again someday.” 

The rain hit the roof, metallic ringing sounding throughout the oddly empty van. All their belongings had since been relocated, the blankets normally coating the seats, the trash lying on the floor, Han’s journal resting on the dashboard, all gone. It felt odd, still sitting in the backseat when everything else had changed. 

“You know, for now, though.” Luke linked his fingers with Han’s, feeling the warmth creeping into his cold palm. The rain continued its steady thrumming, Luke’s heart beating steadily along with it. “I’m happy to be with you, wherever you are.” 

Han sat up, turning to face him, grin on his face. He grabbed Luke by the waist, releasing his hand and pulling his boyfriend into his lap. He smelt like smoke and something soft, something gentle, pulling Luke close. Luke’s eyes were already closed, mouth just inches from Han’s. 

“And you know I would take you anywhere you want to go.” Han whispered against his lips before closing the gap, Luke melting under his warm touch. Hands gentle and light against his back, sliding under his thin shirt. He felt the familiar heat in his chest, but the burn of it was gone. The rain still fell against the car, the sun still shone through the windows, the seats still squeaked with every movement, and the sun would still set in the evening, but Luke was still. 

He loved him. He loved him.

He pulled away for just a moment, staring Han in the eyes, voice soft and fragile. 

“I love you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of an open ending, I guess, but it felt right. Maybe later I'll add more to this little universe, write a one shot about their home and the dogs and how Luke and everyone adjust to a stable life, how Luke feels when he wakes up beside Han every morning, warm in a bed that's theirs and knowing he can finally get used to the feeling of sleeping beside someone because he knows Han won't leave. There's so much more I could say about this universe, ahh.. But, for this fic, we've reached our conclusion. 
> 
> As I said before, I'm so thankful for all of you who commented and left kudos or even those of you who just read through this. I means so much to me, each comment. I'm gonna be honestly with you guys, I started crying reading over a few of them (most of them). You've all been so encouraging and so good to me, and I hope this little fic was everything you had hoped it would be. 
> 
> Please keep an eye out for me around here, I'm sure I'll be writing more Han/Luke in the future, and definitely more of this little family. I've already got ideas in mind for another short story, but you'll have to wait and see for that one! (Let's be honestly, I act like it'll be a while, but it'll be out within the week, if not today. I have no self control). 
> 
> Thank you again!!
> 
> Check out some awesome fanart that's been made for this fic!!:   
> http://kantr.tumblr.com/post/137470402630/hey-kids-go-read-time-is-on-your-side-by  
> http://coffee-rack.tumblr.com/post/137461078472/before-he-knew-it-han-was-quiet-at-his-side  
> http://coffee-rack.tumblr.com/post/137446406242/luke-leia-grabbed-his-hand-squeezing-it-and  
> http://lessthanhappyy.tumblr.com/post/137189981850/so-yes-he-stared-to-capture-the-moment-to-see

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't hate me for the cliffhanger, it felt like a good place to switch chapters! Sorry! It'll be up soon! 
> 
> Come visit me on my blog while you wait at lukeskyvalkcr.tumblr.com ! 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
